


Not What You Seem

by MissAmor7



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Everyone, Minor Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmor7/pseuds/MissAmor7
Summary: Roman and Randy are a happily married couple with two kids- a boy and girl. Randy works at a high-paying job where he is always successful and Roman works for his in-laws at an engineering stable. When they receive an invitation for their college reunion, both are stoked to go. But when they’re confronted with a revengeful Seth, an arrogant John, and a jealous Bella, Randy and Roman will have to stay strong…and fall back in love when they didn’t know they were out.





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all...so I'm having MAJOR writer's block on how to move my OTHER story along. But in the meantime, have this cute little story that I've been thinking about lately. Similar ships, but different personalities. I hope you all enjoy reading and this keeps you entertained until Our Stupid Love is up and running again! PS- I'M STILL TAKING IDEAS...AND SOME MIGHT NOT COME UNTIL LATER ON IN THE STORY WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! <3<3<3<3<3

As Randy stumbled next to Roman, he grumbled to himself. “Son of a bitch…should’ve never…b-boughtim a damn _puppy_.” His voice slurred as he spoke.

Roman rolled his eyes. “You need some water and a bed.” Randy smiled at him.

“A bed? Is that how you plan to seduuuce me, Reigns?”

Roman flushed, his face going red. “Shut up.”

“You shut up.” Randy gently pushed his head to the side. “Blah.”

“Blah, _you_ , motherfucker.” Roman slapped his hand away. “Stop it.”

“Ya know Reigns,” Randy slung an arm over his shoulder, “I’m gladdd John cheated on Seth. The weasel deserved it. Annnd…I’m, glad that I got my fuckin eyes opened before making the biggest mistake of m’liiifee…” He said the last part loudly in Roman’s ear, prompting the other man to shove him away again.

“I’m glad too. You deserve better.”

“...Like you.” Randy said suddenly.

Roman stopped walking. Looking at his friend he said, “W-what?”

Randy shrugged, avoiding eye contact. “Nothing…” They continued walking. The streets of downtown were empty, the streetlights shining. After a while, Roman looked at Randy again.

“A-are you gonna get over Seth?” Randy sighed; all traces of alcohol in his system seemed to disappear.

“I think…I think I was over him while I was in love with him. But…even then…he didn’t see what was right in front of him! He didn’t see that I was the one who always had his back, who always cleaned up his messes, who always…” Suddenly, Randy stopped. He stared at Roman.

His friend nervously shoved his glasses up his nose. “W-what?”

Randy continued to look at him. Finally, he started walking again, a small smile on his face.

 

**_Two Months Earlier_ **

“Randy, shut up!” Roman hissed. He and his friend were in the school’s library studying. Well, they were _supposed_ to be studying.

Randy stopped flinging spitballs at the other students. He whined, “I’ve done all my readings.”

“Then go home. I’m not getting in trouble because of you.” Roman hit him with his pencil.

“Ow. Rude.”

“Stop terrorizing the students.”

“Fine! You suck the fun out of everything, you know that?” Randy folded his arms. Roman ignored him, returning back to his homework. Randy leaned back in his chair to take a nap. After an hour, Roman got up to stretch and look for a book.

“Which book?” Randy inquired.

“Christmas Carol.” Roman picked up a piece of paper. “I’ll be back.”

“Wait, I’ll help you.” Randy bounded up like a kid and followed his friend. They ended up in one of the back aisles. Roman pointed to the burnt orange cover on the seventh shelf. “That one.”

Randy pulled the small stool out and stepped up. He got the book with ease and handed it to him.

“Here you go.”

“Thank you, sir.” Roman flipped the pages open. Randy looked up and down the bookcase.

“Hey…you think I could climb this like a ladder?” He joked, placing a hand on one of the ledges.

Roman shook his head. “You’re high, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little. Blame Dean, the brother’s always coming in handy.”

“And you’re cumming for him, aren’t you?” Roman mumbled.

“Shut up.” Randy snapped. He bravely swung a leg out. “Watch me.”

“Randy, no.”

“Randy, yes.” He started to climb the bookcase. Roman clutched his book to his chest, quickly fixing his glasses. “Y-you’re gonna get us in trouble!” He said harshly.

“Shhh.” Randy began to climb. He made one step, and then the bookcase started to lean.

“Oh, shit.”

“Randy!” Randy jumped down, panicking. He smiled at Roman. “See? Everything’s fine-”

“Shit!” Roman yanked Randy by the arm and started running. The bookcase continued leaning, books falling. “Ow!” Randy flinched when a book hit him in the head. He and Roman ran faster until they were trapped, chests together. Roman huffed.

Randy chuckled. “Well, at least we’re closer now.” “Shut the fuck up, Orton.”

 

~~~ 

**Present**

Randy snapped back to reality when Roman grabbed his hand. “Watch out.” He told him sternly.

Randy blinked. A car honked at them, the driver pushing for them to go. They did. When they were across the street, Randy rubbed his head.

“Sorry, I was daydreaming.”

“Yeah…does your head hurt?” Roman asked with a look of concern on his face.

“Nah, I’m fine…c’mon, there’s our dorm.” As they turned on the street, Randy felt himself slip again into memory lane.

 

~~~ 

**_Beginning of Sophomore Year_ **

“Oh, yeah, motherfucker! Pats nation to the end!” Randy screamed as he danced out of his friend’s room. The hallway was full of celebratory drunks. Randy high-fived his friends. He sauntered down to Roman’s room.

“Hey! Roman!” He knocked loudly. “Open up, motherfucker we won!” There was some shuffling from the other side, and then the door opened.

A tall, bulky, buzzed-cut jock stepped out. He eyed Randy and smiled. “Sup, Orton.”

Randy made a face. “Brock? What are you doing?” Brock chuckled. “Nothing anymore.” He zipped up his pants.

Randy rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, man.”

“Whatever.” Brock bumped his shoulder on his way out. Randy stepped into the doorway.

“Hey, Ro…oh, fuck.” Roman was on his bed, in a fetal position. His eyes were glazed and red, and his hands were trembling.

“Ro!” Before he went to him, Randy turned and went back down the hall. He found Brock talking to some girl. “Hey.”

Randy grabbed the front of Brock’s shirt and punched him in the nose. “Ahgh! Fuck!” Brock stumbled back on his ass. Randy turned back towards Roman’s room. He closed the door and locked it.

“Roman, what did he do to you?” Roman sniffed. Randy helped him to sit up. "Ro, please talk to me."

Roman wiped his face. “W-we came back, f-from our date…a-and we were making out.” He fidgeted with his sleeves.

“I was giving him a blowjob…a-and, then h-he, he started…to get loud…yelling at me.” He wiped his nose again. “He said I should be ‘good at this’…h-he was talking about sucking dick.”

Randy closed his eyes.

“I-I didn’t k-know what he was talking about. B-but…t-then he, he…he hit me.” Roman’s hand went to his cheek automatically.

Randy made a fist. “He hurt you?” He asked in a low voice. Roman rubbed his face, staring at the ground.

“He threw me onto the bed…I tried to fight back, but, he punched me. He g-got on top of me…”

“Roman.” Randy hugged him. Roman continued. “He started to choke me…and I c-couldn’t…I couldn’t do anything…I was so scared…” He looked at his friend finally.

“And then you knocked on the door.” He squeaked. “You knocked on the door, a-and he left me alone…if you hadn’t come, R-Randy…I don’t…I don’t know what could’ve-”

“Hey, let’s not think about that.” Randy hugged him tighter. “I’m gonna punch him again. Then again in the balls; maybe cut his dick off.”

“Shut up, Orton.” Roman grumbled, poking his chest. Randy kissed his head. “I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m so sorry.” They stayed sitting for another five minutes.

Finally, Randy slapped his thighs. “I’m gonna get more beer from Ambrose. That always makes you feel better.”

“A-actually, Randy? Can you stay with me for a while?” Roman grabbed his arm. “Please.” Randy smiled. “Of course I will.” They moved up on the bed, Roman snuggling into Randy’s body.

“Congrats on your win…was this the Superbowl?” Randy smiled. “No, Ro. It was just a tight game. Pats and the Ravens were undefeated.” “Oh…so you wanted to see who would stay undefeated.”

“Bingo, Romeo.” Roman tapped his nose. “Thanks for cheering me up.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Randy put a hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

 

~~~ 

**Present**

Randy stared up at the stars, smiling when they twinkled.

“Randy…we can’t sleep out here.” Roman urged, tugging on his sleeve.

Randy looked at him and smiled. “Ro…remember what I said about always having Seth’s back?”

“Yeah…why?” Roman started to unlock the doors. Randy touched his arm. “And…how his eyes weren’t open?”

“Yeah?” Roman asked impatiently. “It’s cold.” He covered his arms.

Randy looked him in the eyes. “Roman…I’m in love with you.”

Roman blinked at him. “H-huh?”

“And I know you love me too.”

Roman shook his head. “R-Randy…w-we’re friends…just friends.”

“I wanna be more.” Randy objected.

Roman ducked his head shyly. “B-but…you can do s-so much better than-”

“I don’t think there’s anyone better than you.” Randy moved closer and took Roman’s hands. “You’ve always been there for me. Always saved my ass in arguments and test…and you never wanted anything for it…” He pressed their foreheads together. “You’re everything I needed…thank you for being my friend.”

Roman felt his chest tighten. “R-Randy…I…I love you too.”

Randy smiled. "Yeah?"

“Yeah...I, I j-just…you were so in love with Seth, and-”

“I know. I’ve wasted three years chasing a…a dream. A dream that saw me as a 2nd rate prize.”

“And you finally realize he’s not going to love you like I do.” Roman nuzzled his nose. Randy chuckled.

“Yeah, I do.” He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Roman. Roman eagerly wrapped his arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. Randy slipped his tongue into warmness; they both gasped at the contact. Roman stroked his hand across Randy’s head. When they pulled apart, both were breathless.

“You know…your situation with Seth is the exact same situation as you with me…how do I know I shouldn’t drop you for someone?” Roman teased. Randy bit his lip.

“Not _exactly_ the same…you’re not in love with a pretty boy who’s in a pointless relationship just to save face.” Roman considered him.

“That…well, when you think about it…you _do_ have some sort of relationship with him.”

“Are you gonna shut up and kiss me now?” Randy said dramatically. Roman laughed and obliged.

 

 ~~~ 

**Freshman Year**

“Hello! Room to myself!” Randy cheered as he opened the door to his new room. He dropped his bags at the door, forcing his brother and sister-in-law to stop.

“Randy, honestly.” Hunter scolded. Stephanie shook her head. “Are you even ready for college?”

“Will always be, big sis.” Randy blew her a kiss as he plopped down on his bed. Hunter drug his bag into the room.

“You’re a monumental asshole, you know that?”

“I know.” Randy nudged his hat over his eyes. “I try to be the best I can be, Hearst.” Hunter grumbled something about ‘ungrateful piece of shit’ before unpacking his brothers’ things. Stephanie left to find some water. When she came back, she had a tall, pudgy boy with glasses on her arm.

“Randy, look who I found!” She smiled big. Randy sat up to see the boy blushing. “Roman? Holy shit!”

“Randy…wow, I can’t believe it!” He hugged him. “It’s been what, six years?”

“Since middle school. I-I’m so glad you’re at this college.” Randy said honestly. “What are you majoring in?”

“Soft Engineering.”

“Ah! A fine major! Isn’t it, Randy?” Hunter eyed him. Randy rolled his eyes. “It sounds really cool. So I guess you’re still a science and math whiz, huh?”

Roman flushed. “Y-Yeah…w-what are you majoring in?”

“Undecided.” Randy said proudly.

“Just be a business major, Randy. It’s the simplest degree that will take you far.”

“Oh, c’mon, Hunny! It doesn’t _drive_ me…doesn’t ignite a fire in me.”

“It’s gonna do something, considering I’m paying for your tuition.” Hunter grumbled again.

Stephanie turned to Roman. “You have to visit us one weekend with Randy…we’d love to have you.”

“I’d like that, Steph.” Roman smiled.

“Okay, Ro! What’s your schedule, man?” Randy pulled him away. “Oh…uh…I have it in my pocket…”

While the boys looked at each other’s papers, Hunter looked at Stephanie. “Well…he’s the university’s problem now.”

“Oh, Hunter.” Stephanie kissed his cheek. “He’ll always be the problem you loved to have.”

 

~~~ 

**Present**

Roman and Randy stumbled into Randy’s room, mouths hot and needy as they kissed. They struggled to tear off their clothes, tumbling into bed. Randy tugged at Roman’s jeans. Roman grabbed his lover’s ass. They continued to make out until both were naked. Roman breathed. “Wow…”

Randy nodded. “Wow.” He smiled. Roman giggled and received another hot kiss. The new couple found themselves underneath the sheets, their breathy moans echoing into the room.


	2. Dean and Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Not What You Seem. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3

Roman held Aria as he and Dean walked into the house. Roman shook his head, smiling. “So Seth’s still the same, huh? You think he’d learn.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, he’s still an ass.” He got quiet after that, looking down at the ground and tapping his collarbone. “Still an ass.” He repeated again.

Roman set Aria down to go play. He turned to Dean. “So…Aria and RJ need playmates…when are you two gonna have kids?” He kept his voice light.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh…w-we’re still thinking about it.”

“ _Thinking_ about it? It’s been fifteen years.” Roman half-chuckled.

When Dean didn’t laugh, he went to him. “Are…you two okay? You seemed a little, distant.”

Dean shrugged. “Marriage isn’t perfect. Always gonna have fights.”

“Y-yeah, but…” They both looked when Aria crashed the building blocks. “But, you’ve never…not _talked_ , before.”

Dean shook his head. “I just got a lot on my mind, Ro.”

“Even then. You were still hyper and bounding all over the place.” Roman smiled. “C’mon, now…where’s the Dean I knew from college?” He hugged him.

Dean sighed. “People change.”

“How much do they really change?” Roman nuzzled his head. “You need to talk to someone.”

Dean pulled away. “I know…” He sat down at the counter. Roman watched him, face hard but gentle; hands together. They sat like that for ten minutes. Aria continued to play quietly. Finally, Dean took a breath.

“Seth…doesn’t want kids.”

“Seriously? Why?” Roman asked.

Dean shook his head again. “He doesn’t. Fifteen years, I tried to get inside his head to find out why, but…everytime I ask he just says ‘we’ll see’. Like that’s supposed to satisfy me or something.”

“It _shouldn’t_.” Roman insisted. “You didn’t know he wanted this before?”

“He lied.” Dean said bluntly.

“O-Oh.” Roman went quiet. Another moment passed before Dean spoke again.

“Seth’s…Seth’s been going out of the country…every other day, for…like, six months.”

Roman looked at him. “What?!”

“Every night I get a phone call…a fucking _phone call_ , from him saying that he’s going to Italy.”

“Just, Italy?”

“Italy, Spain, Austria, Greece. It’s been those four countries. He doesn’t tell me when he’s landed, doesn’t tell me who he’s with…nothing.”

Roman scoffed. “Like, absolutely nothing? W-what if his plane crashed? What if he got kidnapped? He doesn’t tell you shit?”

“No. Nothing. And…and when I do manage to get a hold of him, h-he’s…he’s always in a ‘meeting’.” Dean hung his head. “But I know.”

Roman sat down. “You know…what?”

Dean closed his eyes. “I know he’s having an affair. And I know who he’s with.” Dean looked at his friend. “He’s with John.”

Roman furrowed his brow. “John…John Cena? The same asshole who cheated on him and left him a crying mess in the club?”

Dean nodded. “This week I called him…and he said he was going over paperwork and couldn’t talk…but I, I heard another voice in the background.” He gave a sad smile. “It’s been going on for two years now.”

“Two years!?” Roman’s voice got louder.

“Calm down.”

“What happened to six months?”

“Six months that he’s doing it _regularly_. And in Europe. Last year he was in Asia, and the year before that South America.”

“Wait, wait…” Roman held up his hand, “We have plants in major cities in both of those areas…Cena is our current investor for both of them.”

Dean nodded again. “Mystery solved.” Roman looked away. Aria was now playing with her tea set and dolls.

Roman moved closer to Dean. “I’m…so sorry, Dean. I didn’t know Seth would repay you like that.” He put an arm on his shoulder. “If there’s anything I can do, _tell me_. You know I’ll always have your back.”

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah I know. Thanks.” Roman hugged him. “I love you.” “Love you too, man.”

After their embrace, Dean cleared his throat. “I uh…I wasn’t expecting it, you know? Thought he changed after that night…for the most part he had.” Roman listened. Dean blew out another breath. “Fifteen years of my life…and…I don’t even know the man I married.”  

Roman got up to go the kitchen. “Well, your life isn’t _over_. You know it’s…never too late to start again. You want a beer?”

“Please.” Dean stood. “And, yeah, I know that. But…where would I even start? I don’t want to be in that big giant house all by myself if we divorce…if I’ll even get it.”

“You’ll get it…Hunter made you the beneficiary for all merchandise, remember?” Roman handed him the drink.

“Yeah but no money. The hell am I gonna do with four cars and a mansion?” Dean froze. Roman was looking at him as if he were stupid.

“You sell something, dumbass.”

“Nice to have your warmth and comfort, Orton.”

“Shut up.” Roman joined him back at the counter. “I’m serious. You only need _one_ car. And the other cars are nice…you could retire off ‘em.” Dean took a swig of beer. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“And…there’s a house at the end of our street. Randy knows the realtor; I could see if he’ll put in a good word for you.”

“I’d really appreciate it.” Dean clinked his bottle against Roman’s. “Thanks, man.”

“Anything for you, Dean.” Roman smiled wide. Dean felt his chest lift. He laughed softly. “Heh, y-you know, you said that to me once before…”

Roman blushed. “I remember.”

“It seems like yesterday I was the college slut.”

“Stop it. You just…liked sex.”

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, _precious_.” Roman flinched. “Don’t call me that.”

“Anyways…there was a time I really thought you might be the one.” Dean continued. “I mean, the first time I hooked up with you was when I wasn’t looking for anything that night. It was…special.”

Roman agreed. “It was.” He tentatively sipped his beer. “You…you were my first.”

Dean had a look of surprise on his face. “No shit?”

“No shit.” Roman leaned on the counter. “Top and Bottom.”

“Hell…I thought you and Randy were-”

“You know we were just friends.” Roman rolled his eyes.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Could’ve fooled me.” He smiled at Aria playing. Roman looked down for a moment. “You know…I thought you’d be the one too. You were such a good friend to me, and…we were almost always together until college.”

“Yeah. And then Randy…”

“He wasn’t a jerk to you like you claimed.”

“Nah…just used me for my booze and weed.”

“And highly intellectual conversation.” Roman interjected.

Dean laughed. “How could I forget that?” He ruffled his hair. “No…I always knew you two were made for each other.”

“And you were never jealous?” Roman teased. “Of course I was jealous. Simply because you let him copy your homework.”

“Not…all the time.” Roman meekly defended. Dean giggled when his friend blushed. “I fucking missed you, you know that?” He admitted.

Roman moved his long hair away. “I missed you too…three years is a long time.”

“Very long.” Dean took his hand. “I…couldn’t begin to explain…”

“No need to.” Roman stroked his skin. “You’ve had a lot on your plate.” Dean looked grateful.

“You’ll always be my first love, Roman.” “You too, Dean. You’ll always be mine.” Roman kissed his cheek. “Always.”

 

**_Freshman Year- Spring Semester_ **

Roman shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He had put in a whole days’ worth of studying for a test next week. He was bone tired, and needed a drink. Roman walked down the hall, past his room, and to Dean’s. “Hey, Dean? You in there?” He knocked on the door. Dean opened it, eyes watery. His face was blank and unreadable.

Roman looked at him. “Dean? What’s wrong?”

Dean gave a dry laugh. “I just found out I’m adopted…and my family cut me off.” Roman gaped at his friend. “W-what?”

 

~~~ 

Three minutes later, Dean was in Roman’s room, pacing. Roman was seated with his legs crossed, a cold beer in his hand. “So…what happened?” He asked, eyes big and curious.

Dean cracked his neck and moved his shoulder as if he were break dancing. That usually meant he was ready to fight. “My mother called and said she had ‘news’.” He used air quotes.

Roman nodded. “Yeah…”

“Yeah. She told me this whole fucking history about how I was adopted from a drug-addicted couple, who got paid off to give me away.” He tensed. “They didn’t want me. Or…they did, and decided they couldn’t afford me.” Roman sipped his Miller Light slowly, eyes still interested. “They…gave me up…like an old sweater…threw me away like I wasn’t anything.” Dean kicked the desk. “And now that I’m 18…I apparently can take care of myself.”

“B-but…don’t your parents love you?” Roman inquired.

“Mom says I was ‘special’, and they only kept me because they felt sorry for me.” Dean explained. “I was a bullshit child, basically.”

Roman sucked his teeth. “No…I don’t believe that.”

“If I was it was only because my siblings always picked a damn fight.” Dean hit the wall. “They never left me the fuck alone.” A gloomy silence fell over the room. Roman looked down at his lap, afraid to speak. Finally, Dean took a breath. “I just turned 18 two days ago. They didn’t even send me a birthday card…been doing that all my life.” He covered his face with his hands.

When he removed them, he was straight bawling. “I…I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I’m only 18! I don’t make enough to pay tuition, for books, a place to stay! I don’t know the first thing about living on my own! What am I gonna do, Ro? What am I gonna do!?”

“Hey! Hey, wait…wait a minute. C’mere.” Roman immediately jumped up to hug his friend. “Don’t freak out, okay? I-it’s, it’s not that bad. You’ll figure something out.” He moved to face him.

“You know, Brie Bella’s scholarship? The one for academics? It’s not too late to apply for it. And you have the option to set it up for the rest of your time here. And…I’ll talk to my parents, and see if, you could live with us. You can get a job at my dad’s place, and, we can make it fun.” Roman kept flowing with ideas.

Dean sniffed. “B-but what if your parents don’t-”

“It’s just the three of us since Sasha’s gone. And they’re barely there anyway…we have three bedrooms…you could bunk with me.” Roman cradled his face.

“I’ll help you, Dean. You’re not alone in this.” Dean covered Roman’s hands with his.

“Ro, I could never pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about that. Just…stay here in college with me, and Randy, and our friends…get your degree, get a career, and rub it in their faces.” Roman said with a hard voice.

Dean nodded. “O-Okay…but…you’d really do all this for me?”

Roman licked his lips. “I’d do anything for you, Dean.”

Dean stared at him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath, mixed with what was probably one of his stupid mints. Dean nuzzled their noses together. “I’m so glad to have a friend like you.”

“Yeah…me too.” Roman smiled then, eyes soft and loving. Dean moved forward a bit so their lips touched. Roman froze. It was soft and new, and Dean smelled good and tasted good and- Roman jumped slightly, but relaxed when Dean stroked his face. “Do you trust me?” He asked gently. Roman nodded, then moved in for another kiss.

 

**_Present_ **

“The best part of that was we were always coming back to one another.” Dean laughed, playing with his empty bottle.

Roman threw his in the trash. “Even when with other people.” He admitted.

Dean sighed. “Ro…I’m scared.” He said.

“Why are you scared?”

“Because…you were perfect. I don’t think I’ll ever find someone like you. Ever.” Dean looked at his hands. “No one else thinks I’m worth it.”

“Don’t do that. _Someone_ out there does. You just have to wait until they come into your life.” Roman patted his back. “Just, make sure they check out with me and the Mr., alright?”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, right. I’ll make sure Randy approves of my replacement for my first love.”

“Stop it. You love him as much as you love me.” Roman shoved him, laughing. Dean joined in. “Yeah…I do. In my own way, of course.”

“Of course.” Roman removed himself from the counter to go to the door. “I mean, after three years of being _used_ for booze and weed, a guy starts to grow on a you.” Dean threw a spoon at him.

“You motherfucker.” “Language around my daughter.” Roman scolded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a new little chapter of mine. Enjoy! <3 <3 <3

 

After Dean and Seth left, Roman told Randy what happened.

“I can’t believe it.” Randy said softly.

Roman nodded. “I know…I told Dean to let us know if he needed anything.” “Good. I’d be happy to help of course.”

They found Aria and RJ in the living room, playing with their toys. Randy put an arm around his husband. “It’s been going on for three years?”

“Two. But it’s gotten worse the last six months.” “Shit.” Randy said under his breath.

They sat down on the couch; RJ stumbled towards them. “Dada!” He reached for Randy. Randy lifted the little boy, kissing his head.

“What’s that?” He asked at the bright dinosaur. “Gween dino….”

Aria tugged on her little brother’s foot. “RJ, lookie!” The toddler immediately crawled down from Randy’s lap and joined his sister again. After a while of looking at their kids, Roman kissed Randy’s cheek.

“I love you.” He said suddenly. Randy smiled. “I love you too.” He wanted to say something. Something that he knew Roman was thinking. But Randy decided against it.

He clapped his hands. “Who wants ice cream?” Aria and RJ screamed happily, rushing to the kitchen.

“Randy.” Roman warned.

“What? Just one scoop.” Randy helped him up. “I promise.”

Roman shook his head. “I have three kids.” “And you’re the best damn _daddy_ , Daddy.” Randy teased him, laughing when Roman blushed.

 

~~~ 

After a bath and putting the kids to bed, Randy and Roman went to their own. A moment of silence passed before Roman sat up in bed.

“I know this is wrong…but…I’m glad you didn’t end up with Seth. I, mean, I’m not _happy_ about Dean, but-” Randy sat up with him. “I know what you mean. I thought about it earlier.” He moved closer to hold him.

“Dean saw something in him that wasn’t there. That doesn’t make it his fault. It just makes him stronger. And we’re going to help him with anything he needs.”

Roman kissed him. “I didn’t know how to say it-”

“What do you mean? You said it. And, I’m glad I didn’t end up with him too.” Randy stroked his hair. “You’re the greatest thing to happen to me, Roman. I’m so glad we found each other again.”

Roman nodded eagerly. “Me too. I’m so glad you’re in my life, Randy.” He accepted his kiss.

Randy squeezed his thigh. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for rescuing me from him.” He said against his mouth. Roman moved until he had a leg over his husband’s. “Maybe now would be a good time.”

Randy’s hands reached to grab at his waist. They rolled over until Roman was on top. “Thank you…” Randy cooed. Roman giggled. “You’re welcome.” He lightly traced his fingers across Randy’s chest. Randy shifted his hips so Roman could feel him.

“Thank you.” He repeated, his voice husky. “Y-You’re w-welcome…” Roman stuttered when Randy pinched his nipples. Randy sat up, breath quickening.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “You’re welcome…” Roman’s moans were swallowed when Randy kissed him hungrily; Roman grinded his own hips down until they were both panting. Randy rolled them over again.

He kissed his man. “I love you.” “You’re welcome.” Roman said automatically; Randy laughed.

 

 ~~~ 

_Junior Year- Spring_

Seth was sitting on a bench, head in his hands. What was he going to do about Randy? He had spent all this time with him…got to know him….got to be with him. But John _said_ he was ready to change. And as much as Seth didn’t _want_ to believe it, his heart couldn’t help it. He had no choice but to-

“Seth.” He whipped his head up, staring into blue eyes.

“J-John.” He stood. “Hey.”

“Hey…” John greeted. They stared at each other. Seth cleared his throat. “U-uh…w-what’s up?” He asked.

“I…Seth, I’m sorry.” John sighed.

Seth blinked at him. “What?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been distancing myself. I have….heh, well, I have many excuses as to why I’m always busy or away, but…none of that matters.” He stepped closer. “All that matters is that I’m away from you.”

Seth held back a sob. “Really?” He squeaked.

“Yes, Seth. I was sitting in a stupid board meeting with my father, and I realized that I was missing you so fucking much. I couldn’t imagine not being with you.” John took his hands. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I love you.” He kissed Seth gently. Seth smiled. “I l-love you too.” He whispered.

John hugged him. “I don’t want to lose you ever again.” Seth squeezed his man. “You never did.”

When they pulled away, Seth wiped his eyes. “I’m still mad at you.”

John laughed. “Fair enough. Can you move back in?” Seth stopped smiling. “I don’t know…”

“Please? _Please_. I miss you.” John begged.

“John…I don’t, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” “C’mon, Seth. The apartment’s a mess without you. I don’t have food, o-or clean clothes.”

“John, I-”

“Seth!” Both young men turned to see Randy approaching them. He was holding a leash attached to a small brown dog with yellow eyes. “H-Hey, Randy.”

Seth’s heart warmed at the animal. “Oh, my goodness!” He picked up the puppy. John put his hands on his hips. “Where’d you get the dog, Orton?”

“Oh, it was a stray…and it’s not crowded in my room so…” Randy shrugged.

Seth cooed at the dog. “He’s so cute! Where’d you rescue him from?”

“North past the theatre. He was shivering so bad…” Randy smiled at Seth. “You like him?”

“I love him! I’ve always wanted a dog like him.”

“Oh, really?” Randy played coy. “If that’s the case…and, if-if you have a place…then…he’s yours.” Seth looked at his friend.

“O-Oh.” He could feel his cheeks heat.

“Well, Seth does have a place. With me.” John smiled at him. “There’s a lot of room at the apartment, you know.”

“Y-yeah…room…” Seth distracted himself with the puppy. He was confused as hell. He couldn’t tell John that he’d been living with Randy. And Randy was doing a pretty good fucking job at keeping their secret a secret. Instead, Seth smiled again. “I’d take real good care of him, Randy.”

“I hope so.” Randy stared at John while he spoke, “I hope you do take care of him.” John nodded, a small smile on his face. “C’mon, Seth. Let’s get your stuff.”

Seth glanced at Randy before going with John. “Okay.”

~~ 

As he watched them leave, Randy cursed himself, and kicked himself. How could he be so stupid? Of _course_ Seth was going to get back with John. As if Randy hadn’t seen all movies ever made. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he sulked back across campus to his room.

 

~~~

Roman was at his desk studying when Randy barged in. “Excuse you-”

“Seth’s back with John.” Randy announced, sitting on the bed.

Roman turned to face him. “Really? J-just like that?”

“Just like that.” Randy grumbled. His friend got up from the desk.

“But…y-you told me that you two-”

“Obviously, I was misunderstood. I was stupid to think he’d want to be with me.”

“No you weren’t. You’re in love, Randy. And that’s what happens.” Roman sat down next to him. “We can’t help it when we fall in love. A-And…when we give someone such a special part of ourselves…well, it’s a risk. Because we don’t know what could come of it.”

“Apparently _nothing_ came of this.” Randy snapped, mostly to himself. “Fuck’s sake…I let him fucking top!” He stood suddenly.

“I fucking let him cum in me…I’ve _never_ given so much of myself to someone so…so…”

“S-selfish?” Roman offered.

“Full of shit!” Randy kicked the wall. “He’s full of shit! And I knew it. I fucking _knew_ it!”

“Randy-”

“NO! I fucking _knew_ he’d go back to that worthless shithead who treats him like dirt! And this whole time…this _whole time_ he was living with me and telling me about his troubles…I fell for it! And I let him fuck me! _Him_! A fucking weasel! A slithering, fucking _SNAKE_! All because little Sethie got his feelings hurt by the school jackass!” Randy stopped yelling enough to rest against the wall. There were tears in his eyes.

Roman slowly approached him. “Randy?” He touched his chest. Randy took a deep breath. “I loved him.” He mumbled.

Roman pulled him in. “I know.” Randy hugged him back. “I loved him.” He sobbed into Roman’s shoulder, holding him tight. They stayed standing and hugging for a while before Roman led him to the bed. Then, Randy rested on his chest and cried again. He cried until they fell asleep, both snoring softly.

 

~~~ 

The next morning, Randy woke up to Roman coming back from a shower. “Hey, sleepyhead.” Roman smiled. Randy grumbled something; he wasn’t a morning person. Roman pulled on some sweats.

“Get up, let’s go have breakfast.”

“ _You_ go have breakfast. I’m too depressed.” Randy buried his head underneath the pillow.

Roman sighed. “Randy…I know you’re sad, but…you have to eat.” He told him.

Randy shook his head. “No.” He said dramatically.

“Randy…Randy, come on…” After ten minutes of tugging his feet, Roman finally got his friend to stand up. “I’m not hungry.” “Yes, you are.” Roman pulled him.

“Let’s go to your room and get you changed.”

 

~~~ 

During breakfast, Randy just sipped orange juice and nibbled on his toast. He started talking again about how he hated Seth and wished he were dead. Roman just listened. He managed to feed Randy some of his oatmeal, grateful that the other man was eating. After they ate, Roman and Randy just walked around campus, looking for nothing.

“I know you should be studying,” Randy said at one point, “I’m sorry.”

“It can be my rest day. And besides, you need me right now.” Roman smiled at him. Randy felt himself blush. He put an arm around Roman’s shoulder as they continued to walk. They ran into Dean, who tried to persuade them in buying some weed. “I _really_ need this tattoo…it’s Ghost Rider _and_ Deadpool!”

 ~~

Roman and Randy then ran into the twins, who reminded them of the end of the year bar hop.

“You know it’s gone be lit…Naomi’s fam got the hookup…we get half off drinks!” Jey said excitedly. “Yeah, and we can mess around till like four in the morning! You _know_ our class gone do it best!” Jimmy added.

Randy smiled. “I’m not gonna miss it.”

“Randy,” Roman looked at him, “ _Everyone_ is going to be there.” He warned.

“So? I’ll be fine. It’s this Saturday. That’s three days. Plenty of time to get over that shit bag.”

“Damn…well, we’ll see y’all there, we gotta get to class.” The twins turned to leave. “It’s gonna be a paaa-artaay!” They danced away. Roman touched Randy’s arm.

“Maybe we could stay in. We could watch some cheesy movie or something.”

“Ro, I’m not letting that weasel keep me from having a fun time. Come on, it’ll be fun! And I’ll be over him by then.” Randy argued. Roman sighed.

“Randy, I just don’t want-”

“I’ll be _fine_. I’ll have you with me.” Randy assured him. “Nothing’s gonna happen.” Roman gave up and nodded. "O-okay."

“Great. Hey, I’ll even buy you a drink.” Randy tickled his chin, leading him back to their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I'm getting close to writing about the Bar hop (where everything goes down and sets our story in motion)....get excited!! And thanks for reading! <3


	4. Sophomore Year Bar Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Dean, Roman and Randy had a little fun sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a while. Please enjoy this smutty smut of smut smut. Love you all! And thanks for reading!   
> *Side note: This isn't THE bar hop event. This is the year before. JUNIOR YEAR BARHOP is where it will go DOWN.

Roman felt himself blush for the fiftieth time that night. Both Randy and Dean were grabbing his ass, whispering filthy things in his ear. The club they were in was loud and crowded with people. The music blasted through the speakers. Roman turned to Dean, who shoved some drink into his mouth.

“Drink up, baby!” Roman felt the hot liquid fill his throat. As much as he studied and tried to be a good student, Roman had never felt more alive. He was having too much fun. _Way_ too much. But that didn’t stop him from dancing when Randy pulled him. The twins forced the two into a dance circle. Before long, the whole squad was together, singing badly to the music and not caring about anything. Dean pulled Roman away from Randy, who turned his attention to Seth.

As they danced, Roman giggled at Dean grabbing his ass once more. “Fuck the shit up!” He yelled again. Roman held Dean close, grinding as much as he could. He was starting to get horny. Maybe it was the fifteen shots he and Randy took, or the three full bottles of schnapps that he and Dean shared. Whatever it was, Roman felt incredibly sexy, and free, and fun, and-

“Roman.” Randy’s sultry voice landed in his ear. Roman turned immediately, his lips inches away. “What?”

“Wanna go?” Dean asked him. Roman licked his lips and nodded. They stumbled their way through the crowd. Roman held tight onto Randy’s arm; Dean was holding Roman’s belt loops. Roman felt his body buzz. He knew what he wanted. And he’d blame it on the alcohol later. As they piled into Randy’s car, Roman pulled Dean onto his lap, ignoring the laughs.

“What, Ro…you miss me?” Dean asked cheekily.

Roman bit his lip. “I, want you here.” He said.

“Oh, shit…do I need to give you two a minute?” Randy chuckled.

“No…” Roman reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I want you here, too.”

“Shit.” Dean husked out.

“Yeah, baby, whatever you want.” Randy breathed. He stepped on the gas to go further. Dean fidgeted in the front seat. It was uncomfortable, but he managed to still put a sloppy kiss on Roman’s lips.

“Gonna take care of you, Ro-Ro.” He slurred. Roman could already feel himself getting hard. _Take care of me_ , he said in his mind, _Please, take care of me_.

 

~~~ 

When they finally got back to the room, the three boys stumbled in. They were excited and horny, ready to sate their desires. Roman quickly pulled Dean into a hot kiss. Dean moaned and smiled, shoving his tongue impatiently. Roman could feel Randy behind him, a hard erection in his back. Blindly, he reached for Randy’s hand and brought it to his own chest. Randy squeezed and pinched a nipple, mouthing hotly at his neck. Roman gasped, his body warm and flushed. After a minute of making out, Dean pulls them all down to the bed. He started to peel off his shirt. Randy did the same. They both helped Roman. Soon, clothes were all over the floor. Naked bodies pressed together, sweat already forming. Roman moaned when he felt a tongue at his neck again. This time, it was Dean, who grabbed at him all over. Roman was used to Dean’s hands and lips; they’ve hooked up before. What he wasn’t used to, was the way Randy looked when he was hot. His blue eyes were as dark as the ocean depths, his skin a warm rose color. And he was staring at Roman hungrily. Roman’s face heated. He wanted Randy, he wanted Dean. He wanted them. At the same time, at different times, all around, and everywhere-

“Aaagh!” Roman shuddered, feeling Dean tug at his dick.

“Yeah, you like that? You like me touching you?” Another tug made Roman flinched.

“Y-yeah…yeah, yeah…” He begged, his voice shaking. Randy reached up to kiss him. Roman froze. He’d never kiss Randy before. They flirted, usually, and had no problem with affectionate touches. But this was new, and bold. And Roman loved it. He eagerly kissed Randy back, his tongue reaching out to taste. Randy moaned. He reached around and grabbed for Dean, who happily took his hands in his.

“We gone take real good care of you, Ro…”

“So good…make you feel so good…” Randy agreed, still kissing him. Roman couldn’t help but moan. He felt so protected in their arms. He wanted their hands all over him. He wanted to feel them inside and out.

“G-good, good, s-s-sooo good…uhh….” Roman continued to kiss Randy until he was breathless. Dean slowed down his tugging, gently rubbing his thumb against the head.

Roman felt like he’d burst. “I…I w-want…I want,” He gasped.

“What do you want, baby, hmm? Tell us what you want.” Dean pushed, starting to stroke harder. Roman panted, moving his hips in time to the hand.

“I…w-want you…i-inside me…” “Which one of us?” Randy smiled, half knowing the answer.

“Both.” Roman answered boldly. “I want both.”

“Hmm…I knew you were into this…I could tell…” Dean kissed his shoulder.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Randy reached over to the nightstand. “Where’s your stuff?”

“S-second drawer.” Roman stuttered as Dean rolled him onto his back.

He looked at him. “I wanna taste you.”

Roman nodded his approval, spreading his shaking legs. Dean smiled. Then, he went to work, covering Roman’s dick in his mouth.

“Uhhhhnn….” Roman arched his back as Dean went deeper. He fondled his balls, licked his skin, even pinched. It was all too much, and Roman felt himself get close. He pulled at his hair, thrusting his hips up to that wet heat. Dean sloppily kissed his dick, sucking the tip of him in. The movement made a shudder go through Roman; made him vibrate hard. But he tried to keep himself from coming. Just then, Randy moved above him and began to kiss him. Roman’s senses were flooding. Randy bit his lip, moaned in his mouth, and finally moved his tongue to meet Roman’s. Roman moaned again. Randy moved his hands until they were in his scalp, massaging gently. Roman felt himself go lax. He realized that Dean was still sucking his dick, but slower. Impatient, Roman nudged his hips up, silently begging for Dean to send him over the edge. Dean picked up his pace again. He rubbed a hand up and down Roman’s thigh. Roman shook. He was so fucking close. Randy moved so he could suck on his neck, biting gently in the process.

“Mhm…so good, baby…” He sighed, blowing cool air on Roman’s skin. Roman’s eyes rolled. He felt Dean’s fingers at his ass.

“D-Dean…I…I’m…” “Give it to me, baby, c’mon.” Dean removed his mouth and started to jack Roman off fast.

“Uh…Uh!” Roman hunched forward. Randy went lower and took a nipple into his mouth. He tugged and pulled, rubbing his tongue all over. Roman suddenly pulled him back up for a kiss, whining into his mouth as he came. He felt his body come apart; his legs shook violently. Randy smiled at him.

“You’re doing good, Ro…” He turned to Dean. “Can I have a piece of that tongue?” Dean nodded, running the cum over Roman’s stomach. Roman tried to control his breathing. His head was empty; all he could think about was his two lovers.

He gently shoved Randy’s shoulder. “You couldn’t have kissed me sooner?” Randy chuckled.

“I never had the chance…” He placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Now I do.” Roman smiled at him. He willingly moved his leg when Dean moved up to join them.

Dean kissed Randy. “You want this mouth on you, viper?” “Yes, please.” Randy kissed him back feverishly.

Roman couldn’t help but giggle. He knew Dean and Randy had hooked up before, usually over a weed or beer session. They had been fuck buddies since last semester of freshman year. It wasn’t anything new; Dean had fucked half the school starting the beginning of _this_ year. But he stayed up to date with his health, went in for screenings, and always was one for protection. Even then, Roman was sure Dean had gotten _someone_ pregnant at some point in this year. The thought made him smile.

“Like what you see, Reigns?” Randy asked, ruffling his hair. Dean was mouthing at his dick, his hands carefully skimming the taut, tan skin. He hallowed his cheeks quickly, making Randy moan and grab his head.

“W-wait…I don’t want to come yet…” But Dean had other plans. He moved his head all the way down, taking in Randy’s girth. He swallowed once and pulled himself back up.

“ _Shit_.” Randy turned to kiss Roman again. Roman ran his hands down Randy’s chest, squeezing at his pecs. Randy lifted his hips to an angle.

“Fuck…Dean, _fuck_.” He breathed, his voice rushed.

“I wanna see you come…” Roman whispered in his ear, “I want to taste it in my mouth…come on, baby.”

“Ugh, you fuckers are gonna be the death of me…” Randy groaned.

Dean got up and stroked him. “What a way to die.” He motioned for Roman to join him. Roman admired Randy’s dick. Tall, with a meaty head and slight curve.

“Don’t act shy, Ro. You know what to do with what you’re given.” Dean sat next to Randy, both men watching him. Roman blushed and obliged. He stretched his mouth wide as he took Randy down in one smooth move.

“Ohhh fuck, I’m not gonna make it.”

“That’s the point, Orton.” Dean kissed his neck. Roman continued his ministrations. He removed his mouth and watched as his hand tugged and pulled. Randy’s dick twitched over and over.

“F-f-fuuuckk…Roman…” Dean covered Randy’s mouth, swallowing his moans. Roman nuzzled his nose against Randy’s dick, striking his tongue out for another lick. Randy bucked his hips again.

“Keep going, Ro…make him scream.” Dean urged, tentatively rubbing Randy’s chest. Roman sucked harder, moaning. He felt Randy dig his nails into his scalp.

“I’m…f-fucking…uhhhh….” Randy shuddered hard, his dick throbbing. Roman kept his mouth closed, like Dean taught him, and swallowed everything down.

“H-hooo….shit….” Randy wiped his brow. “That was fucking amazing.”

Roman crawled up his lap to kiss him. “I did good?” He asked. “You fucking rocked my world, baby.” Randy chuckled, kissing him back.

After a moment, Dean got pissy. “Enough! I wanna fuck!” He whined, flipping Roman completely on top of Randy. “Oh, shit.” Roman flushed.

“Is this how we’re doing this, Ambrose?” Randy eyed him.

“This is how we’re doing it. You two never fucked before, right?” Roman shyly ducked his head; Randy smiled.

“That’s what I thought. And besides, I’ve never had Roman on his knees.” Dean kissed the fleshy part of Roman’s ass.

“I guess this is a first time for all of us…” “In more ways than one.” Randy pulled Roman back for another deep kiss. While they made out, Dean squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pressed them into Roman’s hole.

“Mhmm…” Roman broke off the kiss, “That feels good.”

“I bet…should I go deeper?” As he asked, Dean did. Roman arched his back. “Uh…yesss…” He breathed.

Randy watched his face. “I think I’m gonna cum again.”

“Not yet,” Dean demanded, shoving his fingers deeper. Roman whimpered, burying his head into Randy’s neck.

“P-please…so good.” He begged.

“Oh, I got your good.” Dean knew Roman like the back of his hand. It was unreal. But Randy was giving off such a desire energy, so full of lust and want. His eyes bored into Roman’s, and it wasn’t the alcohol. He whined again when Randy touched his dick.

“You look beautiful...” He whispered. Roman blushed. Dean’s fingers finally found his spot and urged him on.

“Ohh! Fuck!” Roman arched again. Randy held his waist tight. Dean pushed again, dragging his fingers slowly. Roman stretched like a cat and moaned. His body was warm and tingly. He moved down to kiss Randy.

“F-fuck me, p-please…” He said into his mouth. Randy moaned, reaching for a condom. Dean removed his fingers and started to mouth at Roman’s ass. Randy shoved a condom into his hand as well. Roman placed his hands on Randy’s shoulders, digging his knees into the mattress. Randy rolled the condom onto his hardening dick.

Roman flinched when Dean’s tongue shoved into him. “Uh…Dean…”

Dean gently rubbed his cheeks, guiding him down to Randy. Roman’s mouth fell open. Randy’s tip was wide and thick, stretching him just right.

“Fuccckk…” Randy threw his head back. Roman sunk down slowly, gasping at the rough drag against his prostate.

“Fuck, that looks good.” Dean breathed, hands still on Roman’s back. Roman mumbled something unintelligible, grinding himself on Randy. Randy dug his nails into Roman’s skin.

“Y-yeah, baby, just like that…r-ride it…ride it.” Randy encouraged. Roman happily rolled his hips, taking in all of it. The sounds he made were downright embarrassing, but the sounds Randy made was better. His voice almost sounded like a growl as he lifted his hips to meet Roman’s. Roman moved back and forth. He leaned down for another kiss, and Randy took control. He shifted his thrust, giving sharp movements instead of slow ones.

“Mhmm…” Roman spread his legs, prompting Randy to go deeper.

“Look at you…little slut, hungry for that dick, huh?” Dean chuckled as he watched Roman’s ass jiggle. Roman whimpered out a small, “Yes”, while bouncing against Randy. Randy sped up his thrusts, toes curling. Likewise, Roman pushed his knees further into the bed, moaning at the assault on his prostate.

“Shit…” Dean licked his lips, stroking his own dick.

Roman shook with a pre-orgasm. “Fuck, I’m close…Dean…c’mon…” He boldly reached his hands behind himself, spreading his cheeks further.

“Y-yeah….fuck, yeah.” Dean quickly put on his condom. Randy tried to still himself. But Roman continued a slow rhythm, moving to kiss Randy again.

Randy groaned, “Fuck, I wanna come inside you so bad…” Roman smiled. “Yeah?” His voice was hoarse, “Are you, clean…?”

“Y-yeah, I’m good…I had my checkup yesterday,” Randy bit his lip, “I knew I was gonna be promiscuous tonight.” He put emphasis on the word by jutting into Roman hard and fast.

“Oh!” Roman held his dick tight. “I don’t wanna cum yet…” He giggled when Randy licked his chin.

“Dean…you down?”

Dean had already thrown the condom away. "Hells yeah. You two just look so fucking hot together, damn.” He pushed himself where Roman and Randy were connected.

“H-hang on, let me…” Randy pulled out. Roman kissed him deeply, tongue reaching for contact. Randy yanked off his condom and returned his dick into the tight hole.

“Oh, fuck yes.” “Oh, shit.” Both he and Roman agreed that this was the better option. Roman rocked again on the eager dick, waiting. Dean returned again to Roman’s hole. He pushed in gingerly, closing his eyes at the feeling.

“Uhhh…shit…” Dean sang. Roman’s mouth fell open. He was being stretched farther than he’d ever been, and it was glorious. He lifted his hips a bit to get as much of Dean in as possible. Randy moved his legs apart so Dean could go deeper.

“Mmmhooo….fuuuckk…” Roman dropped his head. Both dicks inside him continuously pushed onto his prostate, the pleasure a never-ending feeling. Randy closed his eyes briefly.

“You’re so fucking tight, Ro…” He kissed Roman’s head, “So fucking damn tight.” Dean repeated, hands going to Roman’s hips. Roman didn’t respond. He bit into Randy’s shoulder and rolled his hips back.

“Fuck, shit.” “H-ho…fuck.” Randy and Dean immediately clutched Roman’s waist to stop him.

“Don’t…don't do that without a warning, baby.” Dean chuckled. “Unless you want this to be fast.”

“N-no…I w-want it…I want it good.” This fucking alcohol in his system was making Roman crazy. He hadn’t even registered that he was out of his mind drunk. He could still feel the liquid burn in his throat as he swallowed. “I want it good…”

“We’ll make it good.” Randy promised.

“Make you paralyzed.” Dean mumbled. “How we doin’ this, Ambrose?” Dean thought a moment.

“You, then me.” Randy nodded and gave Roman another kiss. Roman rested his head in Randy’s neck, his hands intertwining with Randy’s. Randy gave a slow thrust upwards. Roman whimpered. Dean hummed and gave his first thrust.

“Huhh…” Roman whined impatiently. He wanted more. He really was a slut. Randy squeezed their hands.

“Doing great, baby…” He said. He thrusted upwards again.

“Mhm…fuck…yeah…” Roman’s body was quivering non-stop. His prostate being edged on to its limit was making his eyes blurry. Dean gave another thrust.

“Fuck, I need to get off…Ro, you feel so damn good.” He babbled. Randy released one of his hands to stroke Dean’s hair.

“Let’s fuck him.” He said softly. Roman’s head lifted at that. Dean noticed and smiled.

“Is that what you want, Ro?” Dean stroked him again. “You wanna be fucked?”

“Yes!” Roman rolled his hips back, causing his lovers to groan. “Yes, yes…”

Randy cradled Roman’s head with one hand and held his ass with the other. He suddenly gave three hard thrusts, rocking them up the bed. Roman’s eyes rolled as he automatically moved his hips back. His dick twitched. He was about to cum and he hadn’t even-

“Shit!” Dean suddenly slammed his hips forward. His thrusts were quick and jagged as he held Roman’s waist tightly.

“Ngghhh!” Roman jerked, pushing himself against the thrusts. Soon, Randy was joining in, swearing as he watched. Roman moaned loudly. He clutched the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He was going to burst any second. Dean’s ragged, messy thrusts matched with Randy’s hard and focused ones were making him go crazy. His dick was trapped between his and Randy’s abs.

“Fuck...fuck, fuck, shit!” Dean’s body flushed with every stroke. “Uh…oh, shit, I’m gonna cum…” He stuttered.

Roman pushed himself up to his hands and rode both dicks out.

“S-sh-shit…shit…” Randy whined. Roman’s face began to sweat. He felt full and pleasured and loved.

“Ah, fuck, ho, _fuck_ …!” Dean started to jerk, still moving his hips raggedly. Randy’s eyes rolled in the back of his head.

“Shhiiiiitttt….!” He arched off the bed, dick buried deep inside Roman’s ass. Roman gasped. He felt both of their hot seed filling him up.

“Oh, oh, yes…yes, yes!” He cried, freezing as he spilled. Dean blindly reached around him to stroke his dick fast. Randy moved his hand behind Roman’s balls, massaging his prostate. Roman jerked and arched alternatively, eyes tearing.

“Fuck!” He screamed into the room. Dean bit his ear; Randy sucked on his neck as his body shook so violently. Roman groaned from deep within. His body was numb, and yet he could still feel the pleasure running through him. Roman chased it, closing his eyes and grinding his hips to get everything.

“Mhhmmm….” Dean moaned in his ear as he came again, followed closely by Randy. Roman smiled, feeling all of what they had at the same time. His orgasms continued, and after a while he could barely keep his eyes open. He felt Dean’s hands nudge him down to the bed next to Randy. Dean flopped down on the other side. Roman licked his lips.

“Oh, wow…” He said in a small voice after two minutes.

“Wow…is a fucking understatement.” Dean breathed.

“That was amazing.” Randy smiled. Dean moved to kiss him. “I’ve missed you…” He said sweetly.

Randy flushed despite himself. “I missed you too, I guess.”

“You guess?! Motherfucker, I sucked your dick with _care_ and _compassion_!” Dean shoved him.

Randy laughed. “I’m kidding. I missed you a lot.” He turned to look at Roman. “How do you feel?” He touched his face gently.

Roman sighed. “I’m okay…” He said honestly

“You sure? I have some stuff in my room to-”

“No, I’m good.” Roman kissed him gently. “I’m fine.”

Dean looked over Randy’s shoulder. “Sorry if I was a little rough.”

“No…you were perfect.” Roman smiled. “You were both so perfect.”

Randy moved until Roman was in between them. “ _You_ were perfect.” He kissed Roman’s nose. “Amazing, beautiful…” He trailed a line of kisses down his neck.

Dean stayed at Roman’s ear. “You were fantastic, Ro…I love you.”

“I love you too.” Roman turned for a kiss.

When Randy came back up, he kissed them both. When they broke away again, Dean was red in the face. “I’m still drunk off my ass.” He laughed.

“Same, man.” Randy pulled the covers over them. “But I’m gonna remember all of this.” He cuddled Roman to him.

Dean nuzzled Roman’s nose with his. “Me too.”

Roman felt his body heat all over again. He blushed, settling his hands over Dean’s and Randy’s. “Me too.”


End file.
